Hangin' Around Part Two
by ASKessler
Summary: Day two. Danny's already bouncing off the walls until Don's apartment complex gets a little more activity than either of the guys would care for. Warning: heavy slash MesserFlack.


**Title: Hangin' Around - Part Two**

**Author: A.S. Kessler**

**Dedication: To K.H. - Top41 for her input and direction**

**Spoilers: "On The Job" Quotes from the episode **

**Rating: M (NC-17) Sexual situations/slash Danny-Flack**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Not making any money on it. Just for fun.**

**Don woke once during the wee hours of the morning and watched Danny sleep. If angels could have facial stubble, then Danny looked purely angelic. His light brown eyelashes rested against his face, his lips were pressed together softly and one arm was crooked up and over his head. Don wondered about their intimacy getting in the way of their friendship until something Danny had said last night jarred his memory. '_I figured a few smooches and a tumble through the sheets wasn't worth getting all weirded out about, ya know?_' He settled back down, feeling the warmth of Danny's body next to his. _'Nah,_' he thought. '_We're gonna be okay._'**

**Danny woke up around eight thirty and managed to get his bearings enough to realize where he was, who he was with and where the bathroom was. That small trip to the bathroom nearly wore him out. Danny remembered vaguely the doctor telling him that he'd feel this more tomorrow than the day it happened. God how he hated it when the doctors were right. He sat back on the edge of the bed and glanced at Don, who seemed to be sleeping. The twinge he felt when he sat down reminded him of the past night. **

**Danny shifted slowly and started to lay back down. He intended to curl up next to Don but he moved wrong and winced as his shoulder protested.**

**"I saw that."**

**Danny glanced at Don, who was watching him through slitted eyes. "You didn't see nuthin'," Danny told him. "You're dreaming."**

**Don propped himself up on both elbows and eyed the CSI. He wasn't buying it for a minute. "You lie like a bad toupe, my friend. You want another vicodin?"**

**"Nah," Danny shook his head and laid back down slowly. "I really don't want to spend the whole day in bed."**

**"You're spending today in bed," Don informed him, "whether you like it or not." He turned on his side facing Danny, reached over and slid his hand along Danny's abs, up his chest and across the smattering of soft hair there. "You can make it easy or difficult on yourself and for me but you are staying in bed."**

**"What are you now? My mother?"**

**"No," Don shook his head. "Not your mother; not your father. Regardless, your ass is staying in that bed. I promised Mac you would. And I believe I said something about sitting on you if you get out of line."**

**"That'd be one way for me to get up your ass," Danny quipped casually. He shrugged and flashed Don a sly grin. "What you told him was that if I wanted to go _IN _that you'd sit on me until the urge passed. I didn't say squat about goin' in, unless it's you."**

**Don smirked. "Ha ha," he replied sarcastically. "You're a lot like one of those little terriers when you get something in your head, you know that? You grab on and don't let go."**

**Danny nodded and settled back into the bed. He did feel better laying down and Don's hand on his chest was actually felt good. "I've been told that before," he admitted. He frowned as he thought about it. "Several times," he added.**

**Don slid his hand over to Danny's bruised shoulder and pressed lightly to see if his friend would wince. Danny's blue eyes just followed him but he didn't flinch when Don applied slight pressure. Don's hands traveled down to Danny's ribs, where he was rewarded with a slight wince. He checked Danny's forearm and neck, then both his hands. "Lookin' pretty, Messer. Should hit most of the rainbow colors over the next week."**

**Danny glanced himself over as Don's hands moved lightly over his body. He couldn't see his neckline. "How bad is it?" he asked and brought one hand up to his collarbone.**

**Don grinned. "Well, I could give you one hell of a hickey and I don't think anyone would notice."**

**Danny smirked. "You mark me and I'll have to clean your clock," he retorted.**

**Don chuckled and growled at Danny playfully. He rolled over carefully on top of the smaller man and pinned him to the bed. Danny struggled but not very hard. Don leaned over and kissed Danny's nose. "What do you want for breakfast, tough guy?"**

**Danny looked up into Don's sparkling blue eyes and shook his head at the larger man's antics. "I've had your cooking once," he remarked. "What are you capable of makin' that's edible?"**

**Don sat up, straddling Danny's hips and put on his most wounded look. "I'm crushed that you don't like my cooking," he teased. "I make a mean omelet."**

**Danny pursed his lips together and nodded. "I could handle an omelet," he decided. **

**Don rolled off of him and got out of bed. He slipped on a pair of pajama bottoms and a robe and started out of his room. He stopped and turned to Danny, pointing to the man. "Stay. In. Bed."**

**He was nearly finished making a couple ham and cheese omelets when he glanced over to see Danny leaning against the door frame of the kitchen. Danny had put the thermal long underwear bottoms on but was still bare-chested. Don shook his head. "I thought I told you to stay in bed."**

**"You did," Danny replied. "I ignored you. Where're my glasses?"**

**"Bathroom counter," Don told him. Through the walls of Don's kitchen, both men could hear the sounds of an argument in the next apartment. Don rolled his eyes and dished up the omelets. "Mr. and Mrs. Wattspurn," he explained and jerked his thumb toward the side wall. "Next door neighbors. It's a weekly ritual."**

**Danny grinned. "Yeah, I get that sometimes too, usually across the hall." He sat down at Don's small table and took a careful sniff of the eggs before a tentative taste. "Okay, you do make a mean omelet," he concurred.**

**Don pulled up a chair next to Danny and set his plate on the table. As soon as he sat down, the phone rang. The two men exchanged glances.**

**"Probably sales," Don guessed.**

**"Probably Mac," Danny nodded. "The other mother..."**

**"Watch it," Don growled at him.**

**"...hen," Danny finished.**

**Don pushed up from the table and went to get the phone, just in case. Sure enough, Mac's voice sounded from the other end.**

_**"Flack? It's Mac Taylor."**_

**Don rolled his eyes at Danny. "Hi Mac." He ignored Danny's _I told you so _smirk.**

_**"I was calling to see how Danny's doing. How's he feeling?"**_

**"He's sore but won't admit it," Don told the CSI boss. "He's pretty colorful today. Won't stay in bed. Being a general pain in the ass."**

_**"That surprises you? Did you really think he would?"**_

**"No, but I'm gonna try to bribe another vicodin into him as soon as he finishes eating."**

**"Won't happen," Danny commented with his mouth half full of food. "I need to be off that shit twenty-four hours before going back to work."**

**Don shook his head at Danny's comment but addressed his next words to Mac. "Did you want to talk to..."**

**He didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. A sharp, familiar cracking pop sound echoed through the apartment, followed by a second, then a soft thud from overhead. Above them, awoman's voice screamed.**

**Danny was out of his seat. "Those were gun shots!"**

**"Mac, hang on," Don told him. "We have gun fire." He set the receiver on the counter and bolted for his room. He snagged his pistol and his badge from the bedside table and nearly plowed into Danny on his way to the front door. "Stay _here_ Messer," Don told him. "I mean it." That said, Don ran out of his apartment, down the corridor and into the stairwell. He took the stairs three at a time to the next floor.**

**Danny had to jump aside to avoid being run down by Don as he headed out the door. He went to the bathroom to get his glasses, then went to retrieve his gun and badge from his bag.**

**Don reached the floor above his and pressed back against the wall before charging in. It was only then that he realized he was in his bathrobe and pajama bottoms. He clipped his badge to the pajama bottom waistband and eased his head out into the corridor. Everything seemed quiet. Several residents also poked their heads out into the corridor, having heard the noise in their own units.**

**"Get back," Don hissed and the closest doors closed again. These were New Yorkers, a curious bunch but generally not idiotic when a man with a badge and a gun told them to stay inside. Slowly, he worked his way down the corridor to the apartment that was directly above his. The main door was slightly ajar and Don eased it open slowly. "NYPD," he called. He inched his way into the apartment, stopping to glance in each room as he passed. He could see a pair of legs sticking out into the hall view from the dining area. Someone was on the ground. As he passed by the bathroom, he thought he heard a muffled sound. He turned only to find a young woman being shoved right into him. She screamed and they both hit the floor in a heap. A second person, male, bolted from the apartment as Don struggled toextract himself from underneath the young hysterical woman.**

**Danny stepped out into the corridor wearing only the long john bottoms that Flack had loaned him. Like the floor above, several tenants had stuck their heads out of doorways at the noise. "Back inside," Danny told them. He clipped his badge to the waistband of the long underwear and started toward the stairwell. "Call 911," he told one older woman as he passed her apartment. "Tell them shots fired, give them the address and tell them that two officers are on the scene." The woman nodded and closed her apartment door. _'In their pajamas, no less'_ he thought absently.**

**He stepped into the stairwell and climbed to the landing split just as the sound of pounding feet rounded the corner. Danny looked up into the face of a large, caucasian male who appeared to have blood spatter on the front of his shirt and had a pistol in his hand. Danny slowly raised his own weapon. "Freeze, NYPD," he said.**

**_The stairwell changed from apartment to subway. Part of a piece of tile exploded near Danny's head. Blood leaked down near his eye. More shots. Someone turned and Danny fired twice. _He could hear Mac's voice as clear as crystal. _"You can't account for them. Do you know why? Because I can't. You fired wild, Danny." _Danny could just hear Mac saying, _"You brought a gun into the stairwell under the influence of a controlled substance? What were you thinking? You fired wild, Danny... you fired wild, Danny... you fired wild, Danny." _**

**Detective Danny Messer may have been the one to tell the man in the stairwell to freeze, but he's the one who did. In the split second that Danny's thoughts were elsewhere, the man plowed into him and knocked him back into the wall of the narrow landing. Danny tried to wrench the weapon from the man's hands. The perp backhanded Danny hard enough to send his glasses flying. Danny's head snapped and his vision went white for a few seconds. He tasted his own blood in his mouth. His own weapon was yanked from his hands and a hand was on his throat. **

**Don skidded to a halt halfway back down the stairs just in time to see Danny's glasses and gun go flying. The perp was now using Danny as a human shield, his hand tight around Danny's already bruised neck. Don scrambled backwards for cover to avoid getting shot. "Let him go," he ordered. **

**The grip on Danny's neck tightened and the young CSI felt the hard, cold barrel of a gun pressed into his temple. He stiffened his body and shut his eyes as he waited for the blast that would effectively remove his head from his shoulders. Don's voice sounded again. "Let him go, Torrini. You're in enough trouble as it is."**

**Footsteps sounded from below and seconds later, two uniformed officers arrived on the floor of Don's apartment. Danny and Torrini were now trapped between floors. Torrini pressed back into the corner of the mid-landing and kept Danny in front of him. "Back off, pigs," he shouted. "Or this one gets a headache."**

**Danny fought the urge to tell this cretin that he already _had _a headache. Somehow, he doubted the man would care. A stream of Italian curses went through his head. He had the common sense to keep those to himself.**

**"Don't be stupid, Torrini," Don shouted. "There's no way out."**

**"I'm gettin' out," Torrini shouted back. "And he's comin' with me."**

**Don glanced at Danny and sized the situation up quickly. He couldn't get off a clear shot at Torrini without risking hitting Danny and he doubted either of the uniforms below would have that clear a shot either, especially considering their upward angle. Slowly, an idea came to him. He'd have to be fast to pull it off. "Okay, okay," Don called. "Torrini, don't hurt him." He called to the two officers on the lower floor. "O'Keene, Morales, back off. Back off." He knew he was taking a huge gamble. Once he broke cover, if the perp changed direction, he'd be screwed. But common sense would tell someone they had a better chance of getting away by going down rather than up. One more phrase should cement it. "Morales, get a car ready for them."**

**"Flack?" The officer couldn't believe his ears.**

**"Both of you, downstairs," Flack fought to keep from shouting at them. "Get a car ready."**

**Officers Morales and O'Keene glanced at each other but did what they were told. As soon as the landing was clear, Torrini started inching his way toward the down stairs, keeping Danny in front of him as a shield. Danny lost sight of Don as they reached the first step. The pistol dug into his neck now, behind where the perp had his fingers wrapped. "One at a time, copper," Torrini hissed in Danny's ear. "Nothing funny or else. In fact, keep your hands out in front of you where I can see them. You got any other weapons on you, pig?"**

**"Detective," Danny graveled out a correction. With Torrini's hands around his throat, speaking and swallowing were difficult enough. "Where would I put it?" Danny added. He couldn't get any more indecent unless he were wearing boxers... or nothing. Still, to appease his captor, Danny kept his hands low and visible. They started down the stairs together as one, one step at a time.**

**As soon as Danny and Torrini were out of his view, Don slipped back through the door and raced down the hall. He charged back into the room where Mrs Torrini was being consoled by a neighbor over her now-deceased lover. Don shouldered the door open and raced toward the bedroom. He opened the window that led out onto the fire escape and climbed out, then headed down to the next floor taking the stairs two at a time only to find that his bedroom window was locked. He cursed quietly, set the safety and turned his service piece around in his hand, then smashed it through the window right near where the lock was. He reached in carefully and unlocked his window, then slid it open. He took his robe off and laid it on the floor across the broken glass to remind himself that he was still barefoot, then crawled in as carefully as he could. Seconds later, he raced back through his apartment, toward the staircase and prayed that he'd beat them there.**

**Using Danny as a shield, Torrini could only move so fast down the stairs. When he reached the fifth floor landing, he stopped to consider actually slipping onto that floor and finding another way out. He could get out a fire escape or through the trash chute. The cops would likely be waiting for him below and he somehow doubted they'd just give him a car, especially since he had a half-naked, brown-haired cop prisoner. He was about to shove the cop away and make a break for it when he heard the sound of a safety click off behind him.**

**Don had opened the door to the stairwell as quiet as he could to find Torrini's back to him. Torrini had looked both up and down the stairs for stray cops. Now was his chance. He clicked the safety off and moved forward...**

**Everyone moved at once. Don stepped forward to try to apprehend Torrini. The perp whipped around at the sound and tried to shove Danny in front of him. Danny, having braced himself for anything, stumbled when he was shoved, but ended up bouncing off of Don as he tried to get his footing. He tried to step back quickly to get out of the way and collided with Torrini. They were both too close to the stairs. Torrini started to fall. He reached out for the first thing he could for balance, which happened to be Danny's arm, only Danny wasn't a fixed item. Both men tumbled down the half-flight of stairs to the next landing. Another shot echoed in the stairwell.**

**"Danny!" Don raced down the stairs after the two men. Both officers below charged up the stairs and three more were on their way down. They had climbed up the fire escape to the roof and worked their way down to the chaos.**

**Danny felt himself falling and tucked in. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Finally, Danny hit the wall on the landing and all the air rushed out of his lungs on impact. Everything was a blur. People rushed toward him. He could hear Don calling his name. He fought to draw air into his lungs. His throat protested at first. Torrini was hauled to his feet by two uniformed officers. The man continued to resist arrest, even as he was cuffed and led off. **

**Don felt helpless. He squatted down next to Danny and ran his hands over the man as he checked for damage. Danny tried to sit up. "Just stay still, Danny," Don told him. "There's an ambulance on the way."**

**First words that came to Danny's thoughts were in Italian. "Un figlio di puttana," he hissed. "Don, I'm fine," Danny told him, switching to English as he could finally draw air into his lungs. He knocked the man's hands away and sat up slowly. "I'm fine, really. Where are my glasses?"**

**Don turned around to find one of the officers that had come down from the roof holding Danny's sidearm, badge and glasses. Don took all three from the man, handed off the glasses, clipped Danny's badge next to his and just hung onto both weapons. "You're sure? What about your ribs?"**

**Danny reached for Don's free hand and stood up slowly, testing his legs for balance. He wasn't in as much discomfort as he thought he might be considering what had just gone down. "I'm okay," he said again, a bit more satisfied that he was telling the truth. "I don't think I hit my ribs or my head on the way down. In fact, I'm pretty sure I landed on him at least once." He nodded his head in Torrini's general departed direction. Danny glanced around to get his bearings and spotted a small hole in the wall about halfway up the stairs. "Bullet hole," he said with a nod of his head. "In the wall."**

**Don nodded. "There's a DB upstairs," he replied and then turned to the three officers behind him. "Room sixteen-sixteen," Don told them. "Do me a favor and secure it. I didn't get a chance to... kinda busy."**

**"Busy saving my ass," Danny muttered. As soon as the officers were out of earshot, he added, "Don... thanks."**

**Don motioned his finger between them, back and forth. "We're not done with this conversation, you and I," he informed Danny. Now that he knew the CSI was okay, he was starting to get a little hot. Danny could be so hard-headed and although Don knew he meant well, he was starting to see what headaches Mac had on a regular basis. He saw Danny cringe a little, but he didn't realize why until he saw Mac and Aiden working their way up the stairs, kits in hand.**

**"Are you two okay?" First words out of Mac Taylor's mouth were concern for one of his CSI's and the detective that worked with them often. When both men nodded, he gave Danny a more cursory glance up and down. "Okay then, what happened?" He looked to Danny first, even though he knew that Don probably had more information.**

**"We were in the dining room in Don's place when we heard gunshots. Don got his gun and headed upstairs. I got mine out and went to just cover the landing. Soon as I stepped out, I got grabbed. Guy knocked the gun out of my hand and caught me around the throat. When the uniforms arrived, Don told them to back off. Guy started downstairs with me as a hostage. Don got behind him... how'd you get around anyway?" Danny glanced at his friend and rescuer. **

**Don grinned. "Fire escape." He looked at Mac and took over the story from the beginning. "I was on the phone with you when the shots went off."**

**Mac nodded. "Yeah, I'm the one who called it in."**

**Don nodded in return. He'd figured as much. "I went upstairs to investigate. There's a DB in room sixteen-sixteen. Female in the corridor with a neighbor lives there. Her ex, the guy who grabbed Danny, is in custody. Uniforms have the gun he dropped. I have Danny's." He flipped his hand over where he held both pistols together by their barrels.**

**"Did either of you fire a shot?" Mac asked. Both men shook their heads no. **

**"There's a bullet hole in the wall there," Danny pointed it out to Mac. Aiden managed to stop staring at the two bare-chest men and moved to retrieve the bullet. "Guy's gun went off when we fell down the stairs," he continued. "You can match the stria from it to the slugs in the vic and boom... busted murder one."**

**Mac glanced at Danny once more. "When was the last time you took any medication for pain?"**

**Danny braced for what he thought was going to be another lecture. "About..." he glanced at Don for confirmation, "...eight last night?"**

**Don nodded. "Something like that. He hasn't had one this morning," he added to Mac. **

**Twelve hours. While Mac would have preferred that Danny had listened when he overheard Don tell him to stay put, he could also understand the man's concern about Flack investigating gun shots without backup. He nodded. "All right," he said slowly. "I believe you're supposed to be in bed today." He looked over at Don next. "And it's your day off. Aiden and I have it from here. Both of you make yourselves scarce and I'll get a formal report out of both of you later."**

**Don nodded and reached out for Danny's arm. "Right, Mac. Thanks." He gave Danny's arm a little tug. "C'mon Messer. Back to bed you go."**

**Aiden smirked at the two as she pulled the bullet from the wall. "Those two are a pair," she told Mac as soon as they were out of earshot. "Need a babysitter for the babysitter... and a leash for Danny." She bagged it and continued up to the next floor with Mac.**

**Don guided Danny back to his apartment and shut the door behind them. Danny went straight to the bedroom and flopped down on his belly across the bed widthwise. Don went to the kitchen to hang up his phone and retrieve a dustpan and broom, then headed for his room to shake out his robe and sweep up the broken glass. **

**Danny took the dustpan from him while he swept up and leaned over the bed to hold it against the floor. Don found himself smirking at Danny as he lounged across the bed. He took the dustpan from Danny and dumped the contents into the trash, then set the cleaning supplies to the side and closed the curtains again. He climbed into the bed alongside the CSI and rested his upper body across Danny's back. Don brought his hand up, then swung down sharply against Danny's backside.**

**The first blow made Danny blink and draw in his breath. His brain had yet to register, even though his ass stung sharply from the resounding smack. He moved to turn over and Don smacked him a second time. This time, it was perfectly clear what was happening. "Ow, Don... quiddit."**

**Don held him down and continued six more sharp blows to Danny's ass. "I... told... you... to... stay... here..." he said between blows. He was hot. Now that he knew Danny was okay, he couldn't believe Danny had went out to back him up. Not that he wasn't grateful for the help. All he could see was a criminal holding a gun to Danny's head. He'd never been more scared in his life.**

**By the fourth blow, Danny gave up struggling. Don had him pinned and was determined to smack the crap out of him, albeit on his rear end. He could feel the stinging heat eminating from his ass through the thin cloth that separated his skin from Don's hand.**

**Don spanked him for a good solid minute. Finally, his hand began to throb. He slowed down and rubbed Danny's tight ass between swats. "Do you have any idea how scared I was when I saw he had a gun to your head?" Don finally asked. He stopped hitting Danny and just rubbed his backside lightly. His eyes misted up.**

**Danny didn't know what to say. He settled on a quiet, choked, "I'm sorry Don." Don shifted off of him and Danny turned on his side to face the man. He saw a look on Don's face that he'd never seen before. It was a cross between concern, desolation, anxiety and something else. He looked into Don's deep blue eyes as the man swiped his one hand across them. Somehow, 'sorry' just didn't seem like enough right then. Danny leaned over, tilted his head and pressed his lips to Don's.**

**The second Don relaxed into Danny's kiss, the smaller man rolled him onto his back and shifted on top of him. Danny devoured his mouth, exploring with his tongue, then sucking Don's tongue into his mouth. He broke off long enough to catch his breath while Danny nibbled along his unshaven jaw and down his neck. Danny kissed across his carotid pulse and Don thought he'd clear the bed. His hands wrapped around Danny's back and he rubbed the man's ass again before grabbing hold of it. Danny moaned. He was hot, his skin tingled and he was growing harder by the second.**

**"Lemme make it up to you," Danny mumbled as he nibbled at Don's earlobe. He shifted his hips against Don, feeling the man's growing erection under his own. He felt pumped up as adrenalin coursed through his whole body. Don had saved his life. He made him feel alive in a way that nobody else had. And Danny wanted him to know what it felt like to have him inside.**

**"Danny," Don started to be sensible. One of them needed to be. "You're not up to this."**

**Danny looked down into Don's eyes, his own cobalt blue ones sparking with heat and lust. A mischevious smirk crossed Danny's lips. "Oh, I think I'm up to it," he replied. "I think you are too." Once again, he shifted his hips, rubbing his own erection against Don's. "And I think we're both overdressed."**

**Don's hands slid down Danny's sides and over his hips. His thumbs hooked into the waistband and one tug brought it over Danny's hips. Danny wiggled and squirmed against him as he fought to divest himself of what little clothing he had on. Once the blue cloth hit the floor, Danny ran his own hands over Don's sides and tugged off the pajama bottoms. Don's erection rested up and against his hip. Danny leaned over and took it in his hand, then lowered his mouth over the head. He pressed his lips around it then lowered his mouth down as far as he could. He slipped his hand below his chin and cupped Don's balls. He traced his fingers across and between them, then massaged and played with them while he sucked.**

**Don groaned. Danny Messer may talk constantly all the time, but all that seemed to mean was that he knew how to use that tongue and use it well. Don laced his fingers into Danny's short hair. The feelings that Danny stirred inside his body were mind-blowing.**

**Danny didn't suck on Don as long as he would have liked to. He'd forgotten about being back-handed and the cut inside his mouth that had finally stopped bleeding. It was just as well. He ached to be inside the man. Danny reached over to the night table and fished a condom and the lubricant out of the drawer. As he tried to get the package open, Don caught him around the waist and flipped him over onto his side playfully. "Messer," he growled. He leaned over and sucked briefly on Danny's neck on his unbruised side. At least he matched now.**

**Danny smacked at Don playfully in return. "Don... c'mon... aw God..." He managed to get the package open. Don took it from him and rolled the protection over Danny's erection after stroking him slowly a few times. Danny had gaped over Don's size; Danny's package wasn't anything to be ashamed of either. Kids wouldn't make fun of him in the locker room, that was for sure. Don wasn't sure how it would feel having Danny inside him. The smaller man squirmed out from under him and nudged Don onto his back. "Hips up," he said, his beautiful white teeth shining in that familiar sly smirk. **

**"Danny, I don't know about..." Don started to protest but he lifted his hips up anyway. Part of him was curious. He'd been with Danny twice now; both times he'd been the one giving. Not that he hadn't gotten off, on the contrary. His thoughts were interrupted when Danny placed one hand on his throbbing cock and the other, his finger lubed with slick gel, ran across his pucker. Don clenched reflexively. **

**"Easy," Danny cooed. "Relax. Feels good... so good." He slipped his fingertip into Don's body and gently ran it around in a circle. His friend was a little uptight, but no more than he had been on his first time. As soon as Don started to relax, Danny nudged his finger in further and felt for the little spongy mass of his prostate. Don groaned loud. "That's it," Danny continued, his voice low and seductive. "Let Danny take care of you. I'm gonna make you ache. You think I whimper? It's your turn."**

**Danny eased a bit more lubricant onto his own protected member and then removed his finger. Don was ready. He pushed the larger man's legs up and apart, positioned his head against Don's hole and braced his hands on either side of Don's body. "Bear down," he whispered.**

**Don's hands fisted into the sheets as Danny pushed past his barrier and into his soul. His voice choked back a cry. It wasn't as painful as he first thought it might be. It burned hot and he felt this tremendous pressure inside him. Don arched his back, his head and shoulders pressed deep into the pillow. His voice groaned out, "Goddd, Messer!"**

**Don was so tight that Danny had trouble moving once he'd buried himself inside. Slowly, he started to shift in and out. Don thrashed under him, his eyes squeezed shut. "Don," Danny cooed seductively. "Open your eyes and look at me. Look at me Don. I'm inside you."**

**Don's eyes flew open and he met Danny's gaze. He'd never felt something this intense before in his life. He reached up and touched his fingers across Danny's unshaven jaw, then slipped them around the back of his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Danny rocked into him harder and faster, having set into a good comfortable rhythm. Danny's breath came in pants; Don's moaned with each exhale of air. Sweat glistened on both their bodies. Their two worlds became one, intense moment of hot, sheer pleasure.**

**Danny moved faster. He was close. He could feel it: that wonderful build-up in his testicles that extended through his shaft and up his spine, alerting every sensory system in his body until it overloaded. He groaned. "Donnn... I'm gonna..." Three sharp thrusts and Danny's system went white. He slammed deep into Don's body and shot thick, white fluid into the condom. He stopped moving and remained deep inside Don's body and Don looked up at him in shock. He could feel Danny throbbing inside him and he knew what had just happened. Danny noticed that Don hadn't released yet. He wrapped his hand around Don's throbbing cock even as his own member started to soften.**

**"Pull out, Danny," Don's voice growled out low. "Grab a condom and put it on me."**

**Danny slipped out of Don and managed to retain enough coherency to get his own used condom off and fish another one out of the nightstand drawer. He didn't have the coordination or higher brain function to get it out of the package. However, Don's own urges and needs were strong enough. He snagged the latex protection out of Danny's hands and had it on in a matter of seconds. He rolled to the side and shoved Danny face down over the pillows, then crawled behind him. He rummaged through the sheets until he found the discarded bottle of lubricant and dropped a few glistening drops on his finger. When Danny started to turn to see what he was doing, Don shoved him down again. "On your knees, Danny," Don growled. He shifted Danny up so that his ass was in the air and slid his lubed finger over Danny's hole. Danny's head rested on its side on the pillow. **

**Don pressed his throbbing cock against Danny's hole and pushed in without warning. Danny gasped and his fists clenched into the bedding. He was still coming down off his own orgasm; now Don was ravaging him. Danny let out a strangled cry of surprise, then a whimper as Don slid deep inside him.**

**"This is what you need, Messer," Don told him. "You need someone to watch your ass constantly. You need to be fucked hard and fucked often." He held onto Danny's hips and used his arms to push himself deeper in and out of Danny. The smaller CSI started to thrash under him but there was no place for him to go. His whimpering became more defined with each thrust of Don's hips. "You're going to start doing what you're told, aren't you?" Don grinded deep into him. Danny let out another choked cry mixed of agony and ecstasy. "Who's got your back?" Don grunted. "Who?" **

**"You do!" Danny cried out. "Donnnnnnnnn!"**

**Don slowed his pace to something more comfortable to the man underneath him and he started to come to a realization of his own: he was starting to fall for Daniel Messer. He cared about the man deeply. He loved spending time with Danny. Danny made him laugh. He was falling... quickly... madly... deeply. And right as that realization sank in, Don Flack had the most intense orgasm inside his friend and lover than he'd ever had in his entire life. Every fiber of his body lit up like someone had stuck a match to him. He gasped out the last of his ejaculation and collapsed in a heap directly on top of Danny's back.**

**Danny's legs gave up supporting both his weight and Don's and he collapsed to the mattress, pinned underneath the larger, dark-haired detective. After a couple of minutes, Danny tried to shift. He still felt kinda full. **

**"Don?" he called, his voice a pathetic whimper. "Don? You're still inside me. Pull out."**

**Don grunted once, then shifted back so that he slipped out of Danny. It took two fumbling attempts to remove the condom and he tossed it in the general direction of the trash. He didn't want to move and he still had Danny effectively pinned face down underneath him.**

**It was several minutes before either man moved again. Danny stirred first, just a subtle shift of position. Don's one hand glided up Danny's back and across his shoulder, then down his arm. Danny purred.**

**"How you feelin', Don?"**

**"Incredible," Don mumbled when he could finally find a word that suited his emotional state. "You?"**

**"Sated," Danny replied. "Little sore."**

**Don's head came up. "You're sore?"**

**Danny nodded. "A little," he admitted. "It's one of those good sores, ya know? One of those aches that reminds you your brains just went everywhere a few minutes ago."**

**Don chuckled and shifted his body enough to allow Danny to turn over. Danny rolled onto his back finally and gazed up into Don's eyes. "Ow," he grumbled. "Next time we have hot sex, remind me to take my glasses off first." He removed the offending article then. One of the glasses arms had pressed into the side of his head and left an indentation. **

**Don went from a chuckle to a laugh then. He leaned over and kissed Danny very tenderly on his mouth. "I'll have to make a note of it," he replied. "Your glasses weren't exactly first and foremost on my mind a few minutes ago." He studied Danny's face without the lenses blocking them. "Don't you have contacts?"**

**Danny nodded. "Yeah, but I don't wear them often," he admitted. "I can't in the lab. Too many chemicals around that can be absorbed into the lenses."  
**

**"You're not at the lab," Don pointed out.**

**Danny nodded. "Yeah, but I left _from_ there, so..." he shrugged.**

**"That's okay," Don leaned over and kissed along his jaw again. "I like your glasses."**

**Danny let another little moan escape and he tipped his head back instinctively, giving Don access to his neck. Don was only too happy to nibble at his collarbone and he began sucking on Danny's super-sensitive skin, leaving another mark. "Don..." Danny groaned. "You're gonna leave a mark."**

**Don grinned and looked Danny in the eyes again. "I know," he said. "Already did. Left two."**

**"Flack..."**

**Don laughed. "Danny, you've got so many bruises, there won't be a soul who'd notice two more. If anyone asks, you got 'em falling down the stairs."**

**"My neck?" It seemed a bit far-fetched.**

**Don shrugged. "Torrini's fingers?"**

**Danny considered that feasibility and shrugged. "That'd work." He stretched lazily, still feeling sated. "Soon as I can feel my legs, I think we need to shower."**

**Don nodded. "Then you need to take another vicodin and get some rest."**

**Danny groaned. "Would you quit acting like a mother? I'm not an invalid."**

**Don rolled back on top of him partway, pinning him to the bed once more. "Danny, look at me." He waited until the CSI's blue eyes met his own. "Danny, what's wrong with you that you can't let someone take care of you?" When Danny opened his mouth to argue something that Don was pretty sure was insignifiant, he pressed his fingers to Danny's lips to silence him. "I'm not done. Yesterday, you were dangling off a ten story building by your fingers. Today, you were supposed to be resting and got taken hostage by a murderer and knocked down a flight of stairs."**

**"Half-flight," Danny muttered behind Don's fingers.**

**Don moved his fingers from Danny's lips and ran them through the man's short, light brown hair. "You think after today, Mac's going to let you back into the lab tomorrow?"**

**Danny considered. Don was likely right; it was highly doubtful that Mac was going to let him back to work tomorrow after what went down today. And he was starting to feel it now.**

**"You're my best friend, Danny," Don added, his tone quiet. "Would it kill you to let me take care of you for a day or two?"**

**Danny sighed. "You'll let me do for myself what I can?"**

**Don smirked. "You suck at asking for help, Messer," Don pointed out. "But yeah, I think we can work something out. I let you move around and do for yourself; you take it easy?"**

**"You quit spanking me?"**

**Don laughed. "You had that coming and you know it," he told Danny. "You've had that coming for awhile."**

**Danny couldn't hide the sheepish grin that crossed his face. "Yeah, I guess," he said, and found himself not believing that he'd just admitted to it.**

**"I still want to shower with you," Don told him. "In case you vaso-whatever and get dizzy again."**

**"Vaso-dilate," Danny told him. "Means the blood vessels expand, in this case, from the heat of the shower, and the same volume of blood now has more area to fill."**

**Don leaned over and kissed him again tenderly, just to shut him up. "Explains why I'm not a CSI," he whispered against Danny's lips. He broke their contact and jerked his head toward the door. "C'mon Messer. Let's shower. You can walk there just to prove I'm doing my part. I won't carry you." Don rolled out of bed and started for the door.**

**Danny went to move and discovered that he couldn't. His body just was not going to let him. Whatever adrenalin rush he'd gotten from the incident in the stairwell and the following incredible sex with Don had worn off. He felt totally drained. He hated feeling weak and helpless and it just soured on his sensibilities to ask anything from anyone, but he found himself calling out anyway. "Don?"**

**Don turned at the doorway and realized that Danny hadn't moved. The tone of the man's voice sent a chill through him. "You okay, Danny?"**

**Danny nodded. "Would you get me a vicodin... and some water?""  
**

**"Sure Danny."**

**Don went to retrieve the medication for his friend and helped him into the shower. True to his word, he didn't carry Danny this time, even though he wanted to. **

**Danny groaned as soon as the water hit his body. Don had set it rather warm and Danny found himself turning it down a notch. Don stepped in behind him and reached around him for the soap. He lathered his hands and slid them across Danny's shoulders, then down his back. This was his best chance to check for more bruises from his fall down the stairs. To Danny's credit, he didn't appear much worse off than he had started.**

**"Counting them or playing connect the bruises?" Danny asked as he stuck his head under the spray. His short hair quickly soaked and now spiked out in several directions.**

**Don smirked. "Counting them," he admitted as he finished washing Danny's back, shoulders and ass. "We're looking at ten on your back, neck and arms. That's counting the one I gave you on your neck here..." he turned Danny around and continued counting. "Six more in the front that I didn't catch from the back, one of which I gave you."**

**Danny did some quick math. "Fourteen from two perps and two from my friend. Great." Don poured a little shampoo on Danny's head and let him scrub his own hair. It smelled clean and crisp. "What is this stuff?" Danny asked.**

**Don had to look. "Dove," he admitted. "Whatever. It was cheap. You're the one who told me to buy the cheap stuff."**

**"It's not the fancy crap that cleans your hair, Don," Danny told him. "It's the chemicals in the shampoo that does it."**

**Don shook his head. "Yeah, yeah. Rinse off, pretty boy."**

**"Don?"**

**"Yeah Danny?"**

**"Don't call me 'boy'." It grated on Danny's nerves like fingernails on a blackboard. **

**Don shrugged. "Sure, okay," he said. It's something he'd never called Danny before; nor had he given it much thought. "Sorry," he added. "But you're still pretty."**

**Danny grinned and rinsed the shampoo out of his hair. "Gimme the soap; I'll wash your back off."**

**Don handed off the bar and turned around so Danny could both wash and hang onto him. Danny washed Don's back thoroughly, paying special attention to the area he'd invaded earlier. He also swiped a soapy hand through his own genitals once more, just to make sure he felt clean.**

**"What do you want for lunch, Danny? Breakfast was kinda interrupted."**

**Danny considered as Don stepped back into the spray to rinse off. "You said there's a good chinese place around here?"**

**"Yeah," Don sprayed water as he tried to talk under the shower head. "New China Chef. Little hole in the wall dump; best food around."**

**Danny nodded even though Don couldn't see him. "Why don't we order a good sized run and eat off it all day? My treat; you got it last time."**

**Don shook his dark hair to remove the excess water, then glanced at Danny. "That, my friend, is an excellent idea. You like spicy?"**

**Danny flashed him a smile. "General Tso's. It's a must-have."**

**"It'll also be easy enough for you to eat with your ass parked on the sofa today," Don pointed out. He reached behind Danny once more and shut the water off, then handed Danny a towel. "We left our clothes in my room. You gonna be okay if I go get them?"**

**Danny nodded and carefully extracted himself from the tub. He dried off while Don dripped into the bedroom to get their sleepwear bottoms.**

**"Feel better?" Don asked him. **

**Danny nodded. "Yeah. Only problem is, I could get really spoiled quick doing this."**

**Don guided him to the living room and motioned him toward the couch. "Doing what?"**

**"Nothing. Hangin' around." Danny plopped down on the couch and stretched out sideways.**

**"Danny?"**

**"Yeah Don?"**

**"Next time you wanna just hang around? Don't go down a flight of stairs or get shoved off a building. Just request the damn time off."**

**Danny settled back into the couch and picked up the television remote. As he flipped through the channels absently, he felt the vicodin start to dull his senses. He grinned at Don. "Where's the fun in that?"**

**Don launched a pillow at Danny's head. It hit the CSI square on and the man slipped it behind his head with a smirk. "Danny Messer, you're going to be the death of me."**

**Danny's smirk grew. "Love you too, Don."**

**FIN**


End file.
